


Long Drives On The Beach.

by MamaCake



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Conjunx Endura, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Loss, Love, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCake/pseuds/MamaCake
Summary: Breakdown is being kept awake by serious questions about the Afterspark, what is it waiting for them after they die? He shares his theory with a grumpy Knockout.*Spoilers for Transformers: Prime*





	Long Drives On The Beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say I'm sorry in advance 😔 it's really sad but this fic was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr that I can't seem to find anymore! It was beautiful artwork of Breakdown and Knockout parked up on the beach together. I almost didn't write the very ending bit but I was sticking to canon. Also this is my first attempt at writing KOBD so go easy on me.

“Knockout?”

The doctor didn't online his optics. He was actually hoping that for once Breakdown might be just a little bit less stubborn and back down if he didn't answer.

“Knockout?”

The bigger mech behind him moved and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Just when Knockout thought that was all it was going to be, Breakdown gave him a little shake.

His optics snapped on in annoyance and he forgot to sound like he'd just woken up.

“What?! Can't you see I'm trying to get my _beauty_ _sleep_ here?”

“I've been thinking.”

Knockout tried to stifle the sigh of irritation. He curled himself up tighter on his side but he could feel Breakdown pressed tightly and protectively around him. He’d never asked to be held whilst he slept, in fact sometimes he found it downright annoying because he couldn't shove Breakdown over to get comfy, but the truth was he'd grown to like it, not that he would admit that. He wriggled back a little, letting Breakdown put an arm over him to pull him close.

“About?”

“What happens… after we die?”

Slowly, Knockout blinked. So this is what Breakdown thought about when he couldn't recharge, all of life's toughest and most serious questions. Only last week he'd been asking Knockout what he thought happened to the energy in a spark when it was extinguished.

He huffed and offlined his optics. The answer was easy.

“We offline, our bodies go grey, our parts get recycled and if you're lucky, maybe someone puts a plaque up for you somewhere.”

“No I meant… the part of us that makes us, _us_.”

“Breakdown,” he sighed, “I need to recharge before that infernal alarm goes off telling us that Team Prime is off galavanting like heroes, because you know that _always_ happens. Good night.”

There was a silence and even though Knockout had his optics off, he couldn't calm his processor. Since when had Breakdown become so serious and obsessed with their mortality? And why was it that sometimes Knockout would find himself embraced even harder in the middle of their recharge cycle?

It wasn't long until Breakdown spoke again, quietly, solemnly.

“I like to think we get to do something we want to do forever.”

Knockout scoffed. He wasn't making fun of Breakdown's theory, he was more surprised that he'd given it such thought. For a mech who only seemed to think about punching things and others, it was pretty deep and actually kind of comforting. Maybe it could be true.

“And what's that for you huh? Punching Bulkhead into the ground over and over? _Breaking_ things?”

Silence stretched between them again and Knockout wondered if maybe Breakdown had fallen into recharge. He sometimes had a pesky habit of waking Knockout to talk and then abruptly losing himself to sleep, leaving the red mech wide awake and tutting at the heavy snores beside him. Still, he'd place a kiss on his helm and close his optics, waiting for it to claim him too.

“No it'd be… you'll _laugh_ at me.”

“No more than usual I'm sure.” Knockout lifted an optic ridge even though it wouldn't be seen. “Come on, spit it out.”  

“You remember… the beach?”

It was hard not to, all of that sand stuck in places Knockout couldn't get out for a few megacycles but it wasn't just that. It was the way that they'd been parked under the moonlight, just the two of them, with nothing to do but just enjoy being together and the way that when they'd gotten back to base, Breakdown had offered him an almost shy smile and thanked him for going for a drive for him. It was the way that his spark had fluttered rapidly in his chest when he took Breakdown's hand and pulled him into his berth room. It was the way how that night had started all of this, the cuddles, the pillow talk, them being together.

He smiled.

“Of course.”

“If I could do anything forever, it would be that.”

There was a part of Knockout that hoped that if there was anything after all of this, the war, the pain, their life, it would be spending forever with Breakdown.

“That would be good.”

He felt Breakdown move behind him once again and  lay his face against the back of Knockout's helm. It wasn't long until he was snoring, thankfully a lot softer than usual down Knockout's audial. He huffed but endured it, he supposed it was kind of endearing.

The alarms across the Nemesis blared and Knockout's HUD flashed with an incoming comms call. He sighed and nudged Breakdown.

“Get up, it's time I held Prime personally responsible for the bags under my optics. Breakdown?”

But the mech was deeply in recharge, not even the shrillness of the alarm could rouse him. Knockout watched him for a second, just taking in the soft smile on his face before he shook Breakdown's shoulder roughly.

* * *

 

It was late and dark, the orb of the moon in the glittering abyss of the sky the only thing to cast some weak light on his surroundings. There was a soft hush in the distance, the waves gently lapping at the wet sand as the tide started to inch each further up the beach. The wind whipped at his paintwork and undoubtedly there would be scratches in it from the sand.

Knockout didn't care. He'd stay there until his tyres were submerged and his paint was lacerated and the moon dipped below the horizon and maybe even longer. At least here he felt closer to Breakdown, the closest he could ever be with him again.

“I hope you were right. I hope if there is anything out there waiting for us after this miserable, pitiful existence, it's you and me, right here.”

Knockout admitted defeat a small amount of time later, when Megatron's pings became more insistent and the water was finally tickling his tyres. No matter how much time he spent here, Breakdown wasn't coming back, but maybe one day he could join him again in their own little version of paradise.


End file.
